


No Time for Bullies

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [45]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullies, Dealing with Bullies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Roasting them, Sassy Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: A lesson to be learned: Do not test Keith's patience. Especially if you are a bully.





	No Time for Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "the birth of sassy kieth, almost everyone knows that kieth is adopted and all, his freinds and family dont care about that and love him dearly, but a couple of bullies make fun of him for bieng adopted. before anyone can intervene, especially the fury of daddy shiro, keith replies, "My dad chose me, your parents are stuck with you", its so savage that in the background, probably pidge, grabs the phone and goes" we need an ambulance, couple of kids just got burned".

               It wasn’t a secret that Keith was adopted.

               Not at all. Shiro had been quite honest and upfront with Keith when he was old enough to really understand what was happening. In fact, he’d sat Keith down and explained to him what the word adoption meant, and that it would never mean that Shiro would love him any different. In fact, it only meant that Shiro had to love him more because he waited patiently for Keith to come into his life, just so he could give him all of his love.

               Of course, Keith had been fairly thrilled that his daddy still loved him but overall, he had already known that. So, for Keith this “surprise” hadn’t had much of an impact on him.

               For others, it took some time getting used to.

               Lance, Hunk and Pidge all sat down with their parents _and_ Shiro when Keith had claimed that he was adopted one day. It took some time, but eventually they all accepted it and didn’t bat an eye at the fact that their friend was adopted. All except for Pidge, who was in denial that they weren’t related and had attempted to gather DNA evidence on Keith and Shiro on _three_ separate occasions.

               Eventually though, everyone was okay with the thought and accepting of it. But that still didn’t mean that _everyone_ outside of their group was as understanding.

               Many kids in Keith’s class were confused by what adopted meant. While most were confused and just didn’t care enough (especially since many didn’t talk to Keith) there were a few who were very confused and quite vocal about it.

               “Does that mean your mommy and daddy didn’t want you?”

               “Can I adopt a new sister because mine is stinky?”

               “Do you sell kids? My mommies said they are trying for a new baby too.”

               “How come your parents would give you up?”

               Most were harmless questions, that were blunt only because they were kids but Keith would ignore them.

               “I don’t know.”

               “Probably but I don’t think your parents will be happy if you get rid of your sister.”

               “No. But ‘parently a sociable lady sells ‘em. I’ve met mine before and she’s rea nice, she might be able to help you.”

               “How should I know? I have my daddy and that’s it.”

               Overall, the kids left Keith alone or would ask confusing questions that Keith would try to ignore. However, on occasion there were kids who did _understand,_ and were just nasty about it. These kids knew what the word adoption meant and weren’t afraid to taunt Keith about it.

               One in particular was a lanky, tall boy who had been one of Keith’s reoccurring tormentors over the school year. Keith tried his best to continuously ignore the kid and he was thankful that Pidge and Lance were both in his class this year to keep the kid away from Keith. During recess when the friends met up with Hunk, Hunk acted as a personal bodyguard to keep the bullies away from Keith. Normally Keith would be able to ignore the bullies and only _sometimes_ would his feelings get hurt.

               But on days when Keith was alone, were hard.

               Like today.

               Lance had come down with the flu and had been at home all week, much to Keith’s disappointment. Pidge’s brother had a minor surgery yesterday and was out today to see him in the hospital and Hunk had to stay inside during recess in order to make up a test he had missed last week. Meaning that Keith was spending his recess alone.

               In attempts to get Keith more sociable, the teachers had told Keith he _had_ to go outside for recess today since he stayed in for lunch. He was, however, allowed to bring some tools outside with him under supervision to continue making his cards. Keith was making a card for each of his friends. One was a “Get Well Soon” card for Lance, with a blue stick figure making an awkward face on the front. Another card said, “I hope your brother isn’t ~~terminally~~ still ill.” This was for Pidge and a tiny, Shiro-like voice in the back of his head said to get rid of the word “terminal” because Matt had only had his appendix removed. The last card was for Hunk and was an encouraging one that said, “You are Smart.”

               He was quite proud of the cards and hoped that his friends liked them once they got back.

               Unfortunately, Keith’s good time was ruined by none other than his typical bully and his _squad._ A dark shadow crossed over Keith as he finished up the last touches to Hunk’s card. Looking up, Keith swallowed upon seeing the looming figures of his tormentors over him. However, his unease and fear was becoming overpowered by a newfound annoyance for these bullies. _Couldn’t they leave him alone for one day?_

               “Whatcha doing there _reject?_ Making cards in hopes that your dad won’t get rid of you.” The words stung and at one point it would have driven Keith to tears and to hide in his bathroom cabinet, afraid that his daddy _would_ return him. But he’d learned better over the years.

               “Shut up, Koltinak.” Keith rolled his eyes and snatched up his cards before Koltinak could grab them.

               Unused to the response and not being able to grab Keith’s work, Koltinak frowned and his hands were clenched tightly into fists. His friends behind him nervously shifted. Keith usually didn’t bite back at Koltinak.

               “What did you say, reject?” Koltinak hissed tightly.

               “Stop calling me that. I have a name, you know?” Keith replied, gathering up the supplies and his cards. He jumped when Koltinak managed to slap the supplies out of his hands and all over the playground’s court. Luckily, he hadn’t managed to grab the cards and Keith was quick to hold them as close to his chest as possible. His fear was almost completely gone and instead replaced by red hot _anger. How dare they try to ruin Keith’s gifts?_

“You think you’re some tough guy, huh _reject?_ You can’t fight me.” Koltinak said, before towering over Keith. It was true; he had a good four or five inches on Keith’s smaller form and a lot more weight on him despite being lanky. However, none of that registered to Keith and he could only feel his anger simmering below his skin. “You’re just a rejected baby whose parents didn’t want you and now I bet your dad is real tired of you. He’ll never love you because he ain’t your _real_ dad.”

               “Shut up.” Keith growled before standing on his tip toes so that his face was even closer to Koltinak. Koltinak was momentarily surprised by Keith’s change in attitude and he almost faltered. “At least my dad _chose_ me. Your parents are sadly stuck with your forever.”

               Nothing by silence followed.

               Complete and absolute silence.

               Until it was broken by a shout.

               _“YOOOOOOOOOOO. We need an ambulance because Koltinak just got burned.”_ It was some random kid on the playground, but apparently, he and everyone else had heard what Keith had just said and the entire playground had erupted into screams and laughter.

               Koltinak’s jaw had dropped and his entire face was bright red while Keith continued to glare menacingly at the bullies. Behind Koltinak, his squad rubbed their necks nervously. Eventually, Koltinak snapped out of his shock and growled at Keith.

               “Listen here you friendless little – ”

               “Please, I had _real_ friends. Those ones can’t think for themselves, and they mindless follow you around waiting for your attention.” Keith rolled his eyes, jerking a thumb at the squad behind Koltinak. By now, everyone else was laughing and his squad’s faces were just as red as his.

               Koltinak sputtered unintelligently and Keith shoved the taller boy off him. “W-Well your hair is stupid!”

               “And your face is so ugly that a plastic surgeon would find it impossible to fix.” Keith bit back as he bent down to gather up his supplies. It took time to pick _everything_ off the floor and all the while, kids continued to laugh at the ordeal but for once they weren’t laughing _at Keith._ No, this time they were all laughing _because_ of Keith.

               Koltinak and his squad stood, mouths open and faces pale, unable to form another sentence while Keith cleaned up the supplies. Keith carefully put the cards on top of the supplies, turning around one last time to look at his bullies before snorting.

               “Careful there. You’re gonna catch flies that way.” Keith shrugged. He paused, remembering something from a movie Lance had forced him to watch a million times over. Then he stuck his chin up, flipped his hair over his shoulder and stormed back into the school.

               All that Koltinak could do was gap at Keith’s retreating back listening to the sounds of laughter all around him.

x.V.x

               “Wow Keith! These were so cool!” Hunk praised brightly, swinging Keith around in a hug. Despite being one for not enjoying much physical contact, Keith was happy to let Hunk squeeze him in a hug and swing him all around. He’d missed all of his friends, and it was great to see them back.

               “Yeah bro! I love this. This totally looks like me.” Lance beamed, imitating the _smoldering_ look that was on the card on his own face. Keith couldn’t help but giggle at the other boy when Hunk finally let him down. Pidge was perched on top of their jacket, without touching the ground and they too smiled.

               “Yes Keith. These are wonderful. Thank you for making them.” They said, causing Keith to blush.

               “It was no big deal.” Keith said shyly. It was then that Koltinak and his squad walked past the group. Hunk, Lance and Pidge all tensed, ready to defend their friend, only to be shocked when the group shuffled past them even faster than before. They were even more shocked to see the calm look on Keith’s face.

               “Is it just me were those guys acting weird?” Lance scratched his head and the others nodded. Keith simply shrugged.

               “I don’t think he’s gonna bother me anymore, after what I said to him yesterday.” Keith admitted before explaining what had happened yesterday. The whole times, his friends’ eyes were sparkling with excitement and awe. Each of them took turns complimenting Keith and congratulating their friend. His adoption had once been a bit touchy for him with others talking about it, but they were proud to know that Keith knew there was nothing wrong with being adopted. It only made him all the more special to them.

               “Oh my gosh Keith, you totally _roasted_ him.”

               Keith frowned. “I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.”


End file.
